


Just a Dream

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Percival has a nightmare of Grindelwald. When he wakes up he mistaken Newt for Grindel





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://skip-supports-ships.tumblr.com/post/159132749526/prompt-percival-has-had-bad-dreams-since-he-was Prompt from my tumblr

_Now Percy my boy  your wounds are healing can’t have that. Lets add more…_

_Stop…._

_Sorry love you’re mumbling. Do speak a little louder…_

_I said stop!_

_Hmm still can’t hear you, maybe another mark on your pretty chest will do.._

_I SAID STOP!!! PLEASE NO MORE!!!_

Newt woke up feeling Percival twitching in his sleep, “ Percy?” He got closer touching the man’s back, he was sweating a lot. _Nightmare_ , he lightly shook Percival who was now mumbling _please….stop….no more…”_ Percival wake up you’re having a nightmare!” Next thing Newt knew he was punched then pushed to the wall something holding his neck very tightly. 

“ P-….Per-cy…”

Percival shot up panting and pissed. He held his hand up using wandless magic to hold down _Grindelwald_. He looked at the bed seeing Newt wasn’t there that made him even more angry but that stopped when he heard his name called  “ Newt?” Percival eyes widen realizing what he had done. He waved his hand which brought Newt back to the bed. He was coughing, eyes watering, a bruise forming at the side of his left eye. Percival hugged him tight, “ I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so sorry Newt.”  Percival was sobbing his boyfriend, the best thing to happen to his not so good life, had harmed him. Newt capture Grindelwald but also saved him, brought him back to help didn’t pity him like the others. He loves Newt so much, vowing to protect this man making sure he’s not harmed. He can’t even keep Newt safe from himself. “ Don’t be sorry Percy.” He let Newt go looking at him confused. Newt petted Percival’s hair trying to calm him down. 

“ Newt I hurt you. I-”  

“ It’s not your fault. You had a nightmare an awful one it seems. It’s just a bruise nothing to worry about.” He said cupping Percival’s face using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. “ And no you wouldn’t have killed me, someone like _that man_  does not deserve a quick death.” Percival let out a laugh at Newt’s words, “ Look at you always straight to the point. How did I deserve a guy like you?” Newt blushed placing a kiss on Percy’s lips, “ I don’t know guess I’m a magical guy.” Percival was laughing at Newt’s joke _You’re too good for me Scamander too good. “_ Let me heal you okay.” Newt moved his hand which confused him. “ Can you kiss it better?”

Percival smiled, “ Of course”.

 

****


End file.
